7 Days Till Christmas
by Bleu the luxray
Summary: A story of 2 Eeveelutions who get to spend Christmsas together! But what's gonna happen 7 days before? M/M. Don't like, don't bother reading
1. Chapter 1

7 Days of Christmas

"Ugh… Z-zen?... How much longer until we get there? I'm f-freezing my t-t-t-tail off!"

"Aww, don't be like that! C'mon! We're almost there!" I follow my childhood friend through the thick layers of snow, my paws aching from the bitter cold. It's a week before Christmas and the Glaceon decided to invite me to stay over while both of our parents we're gone on a vacation together claiming, "we're old enough to spend a week by ourselves." I decided to go with him so neither of us would be alone for the holidays, but there's a problem: the Glaceon lives up in the mountains while I live in the lush, green valley near it, like most Leafeon do.

"Hey, Ryan! It's right up there!" he says, raising his voice over the howling winds. Up ahead was a small, warm looking cottage with a chimney billowing out smoke. I didn't bother answering back before bounding the rest of the way up to the door with the Fresh Snow pokemon hard on my paws. By the time I made it to the door, my paws were numb, there was snow all over me, and I was panting heavily from having to jump through the belly deep snow.

Zen quickly opened the door and stepped inside, me following after him. Upon entering, I was hit with a wave of heat and I felt comfortable. The small cottage was all too familiar from the previous visits: the living room being the first area you walk in with the tv and fireplace facing the couch to the left, the small kitchen area to the right, and a hallway straight ahead leading to bedrooms and the bathroom.

With a sigh, I walked over and curled up in front of the fireplace in an attempt to dry my now wet and cold fur, "ahh, it always feels great in front of here. I still don't understand how you can just waltz through blizzards like it's the sunniest day ever." Zen walks over and lays next to me and starts lapping at my fur with his tongue to get the melting snow out, "well, I am an ice type and everything. Maybe that has something to do with it"

"But you yourself are actually warm, even if it is a bit colder than normal! I find it really weird" I say dozing off as I let the rhythmic strokes soothe me, " yeah, well, I don't see you photosynthesizing food just because your tail and ears are basically plants"

"Touche." I sit up and begin to return the favor of cleaning the Glaceon, even though it would do virtually nothing, it was nice to spend time like this with him.

After a few minutes of this, we both lay next to each other, listening to the crackling firewood and howling storm. The silence seemed to stretch for what seemed like forever until Zen decided to break it, "Ryan?"

"What's up" I ask getting into a sitting position.

"Why don't you have a mate?" he says bluntly , avoiding my gaze.

The question did catch me off guard, but the only answer I could come up with is "I just don't. No one has really sparked my interest lately," but even then I knew I was harboring feelings for the Ice-Eeveelution, but I knew he wouldn't have the same. As far as i know, he's as straight as the barren snow covered ground outside.

"huh, okay then." And that was it, the silence continued until I asked the same question.

He shrugged stared intensely into the fire, "I'm still just waiting for somebody to come along and find me in my own personal snow storm." I stared at him with an open mouth at the fact of how deep that was, until he turned to me with a small grin, "just kidding. I just haven't found anyone either." I nod in understanding knowing that he really meant what he said and was just really hungry. I scoot closer to him, our pelts pressing closely as I try to comfort him.

I was about to say spmething, when my stomach decided to do the talking for me and let out a low howl of hunger. My cheeks flush pink as Zen chuckles and walks to the kitchen, only to return back with a freshly killed Rattata that he keeps in his fridge. He places it in front of me and with little hesitation, I dig in, crunching into the bones and flesh.

"heheh, didn't know you were that hungry" he says jumping on the couch and turning on the T.V. to some show on cartoon network with a weird kind with even weirder moms who all fight monster aliens or something. After finishing my meal, I leap up onto the couch with him and we start talking about anything that we want. Hours later and it was finally dark outside.

I leap off the couch and walk down the hallway, " I'm gonna take a bath, okay?"

"That's fine with me" he says lazily as he continues watching the cartoon.

I walk down the hallway past the first door, which is Zen's parent's room, to the second door: the bathroom. I walk in, close the door, and start running the steamy bath. While it was filling, I looked in the full sized mirror hanging on the back of the door. I turned this way and that looking at my Leafeon body, watching how I move until the tub was full. I turn off the water and climb in , cringing slightly at the hot water until I slowly ease into it and let out a long, drawn out sigh as my eyes close.

Zen's POV

Ugh, this show is mind numbly colorful. I still don't understand how the kid's mom had to give up her physical being to create him, or why he hangs around weird alien moms to raise him instead of other kids. So weird. I look out the window in the wall to see that the storm has calmed down, no loner howling, just silently snowing. I look back to the fireplace to see the flames slowly dying down "I should get some more wood before it's too late" I say aloud. I hop off the couch and head for the door, only to stop midway to let Ryan know where I'm going, "Ryan! I'm getting some firewood! I won't be long!" I hear a faint 'okay' before I turn and walk out the door back into the Winter wonderland.

Living up in the mountains where it's almost always cold means there's barely any pokemon to give anyone any trouble. I walk behind the cottage to see the large forest of pine and evergreen trees, all covered in white from the snow. I walk up to a tree and use icy wind, freezing the trunk solid. Then, I deliver a powerful tackle attack. With a loud crack and even louder groaning noise, the tree fell over with a dull thunk that seemed to echo through the mountain. "Ugh, this is such a pain…" I mutter while using last resort to break up the wood. After what felt like forever, and only a sore body to show for it, I haul back the smaller pieces back to the house. I slowly open the door in hopes of not disturbing Ryan in case he was asleep, only to find the Verdant pokemon on the couch. Hoping he didn't see me, I sneak around it and peek over to the back only to cover my mouth at what I see.

Ryan was there, on his back, moaning loudly. But what cought my attention, was the paw massaging his nether regions and what he was saying: "Zen… more...please….."


	2. Chapter 2

I can't move. I'm frozen to the spot, watching the Leafeon go at it and listening to his moans of pleasure.

" _Dammit Zen...move!"_ Even as I think this to myself, I know it was really no use. So many thoughts were racing through my head, it was just a jumble of letters trying to form coherent words. I felt the all too familiar stirring in my loins, and I couldn't believe of the reason why, " _Calm down….You're not gay….but why is this such a turn on…...no, it must be the smell….yeah, the smell of the musk in the air…"_

I stand watching for what felt like hours, my cock fully erect from its sheath and throbbing slightly. Without a sound, I take careful steps back to the door and outside. Once back in the freezing cold, I sit with my back against the door, trying to contemplate what I just saw, "he was thinking...about me….ME in that way…." I sigh and turn around, opening the door loudly to signal that I returned. I heard a little yelp before the little tan head popped up from the couch, the little pink flush on his cheeks obvious to anyone who has eyes.

"H-hey Zen. Back already?" he says trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yep. Now come help me bring this stuff in. You're the one who really needs it to keep warm" I say turning around with a wave of my tail, calling him over.

After a few minutes of trips back and forth collecting the wood, we're both lying on the couch watching tv again with the awkwardness lying thickly in the air. I want to tell him that I saw, but that would do nothing but make the rest of our time together terrible. He looked as if he wanted to say something as well, but was debating with himself on saying it or not. Deciding that we both needed a break from this, I sit up and prod him with a paw, " hey, dude, it's really late. We should get to bed soon." He gets up with a nod and walks to the the room that we'll both be staying in.

We walk down the hall to the only room on the right, my room, and walk in. It's nothing special or anything worth mentioning inside. There's only a bed, a tv across from it, a few posters on the wall, and a desk next to it with a lamp on it. I run and jump onto the bed and land with a cushioned 'thump'. Ryan was more sophisticated and walked over, but couldn't resist jumping on next to me.

After the giggles and chuckles we're gone, we laid next to each other, not sleeping, just laying there. The scene from earlier keeps playing over and over through my head and the feeling is back, my cock slowly but surely sliding out.

I breathe deep breaths and try to control myself, when I feel a tongue move from my lower back up to my neck. I jump in surprise as the Leafeon continues to rasp his tongue over me again and again, slowly encouraging my foxhood further out. I close my eyes and hope that he doesn't notice and before I notice it, I've lolled off into sleep.

Ryan's POV

"Zen?" He didn't answer. I call his name again only to be met with silence… Which means he's asleep right? Good. I never was able to finish what I started before Zen got back and I need the release and I need it now.

I drop down from off the bed and lay on my back on the floor. My member is already out and leaking pre from the tip. I let my paws travel south and slowly massage my two furry orbs, letting my mind wander to the blue eeveelution: his icy eyes, his muscular, sexy body, his cool caring aura, everything. My right paw is sliding up and down my shaft while my left one is in my mouth, where my tongue is licking and sucking on the digits.

 _" Do you like that?" The Zen said with powerful thrusts against my rear. "Yes! More...Harder!" I'm drooling, my loud moans muffled by the pillow underneath me as I'm being rocked back and forth, "Arceus, Ryan… you're so tight that….I'm cumming…"_

 _"Yes! Fill me!" His thrusts are getting more frantic and strong that I feel as if my hind legs will give out under me, "Beg for it! Tell me how much you want to be breeded by me like the obedient fox you are!"_

" _Give it to me! I love your hot cock inside my tight asshole! Fill me with your seed and let me feel you inside!"_

 _With another grunt and one more powerful thrust, he hilts inside me, emptying his load. I can feel his member pulsing and throbbing as his cum shoots out in streams, at the same time I'm making a mess on the bed._

"Yes!" I moan out loud as I cum, my seed shooting out in streams all over my chest and stomach. My hips continue to jerk until the jets stop, leaving me panting heavily and lying in my own mess. After minutes of catching my breath, I sit up and start to clean myself, licking up the mess I made in the hopes of hiding the evidence of my actions. When I'm done, I hop up on the bed and look at the still sleeping form of the Glaceon. "Arceus he's so cute….maybe….just one wouldn't hurt anyone….."

I waltz over and give him a little kis on the lips before curling up next to the pokemon, and with a heavy blush and a sigh, go to sleep….

Zen's POV

….Oh my fucking Arceus. Ryan just kissed me!...


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I wanna apologize for my absence these past few weeks and holidays. And I know it's late, but Happy New Year and Happy whatever-holiday-you-celebrated! I'll try posting more, but just try to bare with me on the story :3**

* * *

Zen's POV

The following morning, I can't say it was very pleasant for me. Every time I close my eyes, I can just imagine lips pressed against mine and the thick smell of musk that was in the air of the room. The thing is, I don't feel repulsed by it or anything. It may have even felt good? I dunno. I'm so confused and I feel like I may even suffocate from thinking about it so much. Get it together! He has no idea that I know, and I would prefer keeping it that way.

"Zen?"

I snap back out of my thoughts to see the concerned face of my friend meet my gaze. "Huh? Oh, What's up?" I ask putting on my best face and acting as if nothing's wrong. He jumps up next to me on the living room couch and presses close to me in an action of comfort, "Is anything wrong? You're frowning as if something's bothering you, and I just want to make sure you're okay…" Arceus he's so adorable that it's ridiculous. Maybe I should….no, it would just make things worse. "Don't worry about me," I say licking his forehead, "I'm fine. I'm just sorting out some things that don't feel…. right…. but I think that I may want it…" It's not technically a lie. I may want something, but I'm not sure myself.

I watch as the Leafeon nods in deep understanding of what I'm talking about, " I know what you mean. About 'wanting something but not knowing if it's right' anyway. But hey, if you really don't know about whatever it is your thinking about, you can talk to me and I'll try my best to help." He licks my cheek and hops down to go to the bathroom.

I would tell him about it all, if not for the fact that he's the one that's making me so confused. But watching him walk away, I felt so lonely. He can make this way simpler than I'm making it. Then I realized it. I really do want it. I want him. Not as a friend, but as my own.

Ryan's POV

We're inside the house. Actually, we've been inside all day. The blizzard has started back up and I'm shivering uncontrollably; even while I'm in front of the fire! I'm curled in a ball, trying to retain what little body heat that I have left, which is virtually none. Just when I thought that I would end up being a popsicle, I felt a blanket fall over me and a low 'thunk' next to my head. I didn't need to look to know that it was Zen, but I did look to see a mug with steam rising out of it, "here. It'll warm you up hopefully" he says laying close to me.

I lift my head to see the mug full of hot chocolate and the little marshmallows floating in it. I lean my muzzle down and lap up the hot liquid. I could just feeeeel it running down my throat and settle comfortably in my belly. Finally starting to warm up, I mutter a low thank you as I stay by the brightly glowing fire.

Time seemed to merge together and before I could fully comprehend what was happening, the sun was setting beyond horizon, streaking the sky with violets and oranges. Even while the wind was howling outside, things were going great. I'm lying in front of a warm fire, my best friend and romantic interest beside me, and my stomach warm and fuzzy. "Yo, Ryan?" Zen suddenly calls out from beside me.

I turn to him to signal that I was listening and for him to continue, "what do you want to do? It's not that I'm not happy laying here with you, but it's getting dark and I don't wanna end the day just doing nothing."

"Well, then what do you suggest we do? I can't leave from under these sheets for more than 5 minutes before I start freezing my ears off!" We're left in silence, neither of us not knowing what to do with the remaining time in the day. In the end, I shrugged and let out a sigh in defeat.

I heard him get up and without a warning, he yanked the sheets off of me. Immediately I could feel the cold seeping into my skin, "H-hey! Give it back you j-jerk!" He shakes his head in refusal and sprints around the couch. Out of options, I could only chase him. Around and around the room, like a classic games of cat and mouse. When I was about to give up, he changes direction and goes straight down the hallway and into the bathroom. When I run in, he's there, no covers in sight and a steamy bath that's still running. "Where...did you...hide it" I ask, no longer cold but panting out of breath and sweating slightly.

He says nothing but steps in, cringing but then sliding in with a content sigh. He waves me over with a tail, calling, "c'mon. It'll warm you up reaally good." Without any second thought, I walk over to the edge of the tub, and instead of sliding in with caution, I jumped in with no concern of my own safety. Only wanting to get warm. Regret was made at that moment. My body flared with heat and I could feel as if my leaves were burning off with the high temperatures, and I could do nothing but yelp in pain.

Minutes later, after finally calming down and adjusting to the waters, Zen and I were just sitting in the tub, backs against the wall and just talking to each other; like always, "But what if Arceus really was a girl? How do you think people would react?" I'm asking him, genuinely curious, only to have him shake his head, "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't matter that much to people. I mean, most Pokemon think it's a guy anyway. But if he were to just be a chick, then I think it would be the same for everyone." I nod in agreement and the silence settles down again. The only sound coming from the soft sloshing of water and our own breathing.

This water thing was actually a good idea and I'm loving every minute of it. The only thing that would make this better is if… no! I can't actually be thing of this stuff when he's right next to me! It's ridiculous! But what if we actually did…. Just the thought is enough to entice my cock out, making me feel warmer than I already am. Jeez, this isn't good at all. I need a release, but I can do nothing with the other fox sitting right next to me! While I'm having this train of thought, I failed to realize that the Glaceon is scooting closer to me. Feeling his wet fur press against mine, I turn to see him lay his head on my shoulder and let out a sigh. Jeez he's so adorable! I give him a few licks on his forehead just because I can, when I hear him start murring in pleasure. Moments that felt like centuries passed with us just like that, not helping the raging boner that hasn't calmed down in the slightest amount.

When I feel a paw that isn't mine brushing against my organ, I jump in pure surprise. Figuring as if it was just an accident, I relax again when I feel it again, only this time, it wraps around it. Letting out a moan, I look to see the Glaceon's rosy cheeks and half lidded eyes staring back at mine, "Ryaaaan. Wanna do something fuuun?" His voice isn't the same. He's not thinking right and I know what's wrong, but I do nothing as I feel him start moving his paw up and down in an agonizingly slow motion. I'm giving in and I can feel it. I'm murring and thrusting in pleasure in time with the other Pokemon's pace; the water spilling out over the edges. This isn't right! I want my first time to be special! Not because the heat is messing with his mind!

With all the restraint I could pick up, I stand up and hop out of the tub, leaving the Glaceon whining in protest, "Zen, c'mon. The heat is getting to you. We need to get you somewhere cooler. Right Now"

"But I don't waaannnnaa" He's stumbling out of the tub and his steps are so lazy and aimless that I was sure that he would fall. I go over and let him lean on me as we walk to the front door. All the while, he's licking the side of my face, making advances and trying to let him finish what he started. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm a great friend and wouldn't take advantage of him, I would have been on top of him, balls deep in the what I can imagine tight little ass and thrusting to my heart's content. I shake my head to clear the thoughts and open the door, meeting the cold, biting winds. I walk with him onto the porch and just wait for him to get it together. Seconds passed and he's regaining his composure, and now is only curious as to why we're both out there.

Silencing his questions for later, I run to his room and launch under the covers, trying to get warm again. I feel the bed shift under the Glaceon's weight as he comes up and licks me warm again; this time out of affection and not lust. Minutes pass and I'm in the deep abyss of sleep,


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan POV

Waking up the next morning, I was able to see the early morning sunlight flow through the window. It would have been very enjoyable, if now for me noticing that Zen was missing from my side. Jumping up, I looked around frantically in an effort to find him, only to be met with no such luck. I walk out of the room and see the door to the bathroom cracked open and the soft sighing inside followed by the sound of sloshing water. Peeking my head in, I call for the Glaceon: "Zen? You in here?"

"Good morning! And yeah, I'm here. Didn't want to wake you" I hear back. Sighing in relief, I walk to the living room and lay my head down as I wait for him to finish.

After about 10 minutes, Zen walks out and hops up next to me with his icy blue fur looking more puffy and smelling fresher than before. Just sitting there, I wasn't ready when he suddenly jolts up with excitement, "Ryan! Arceus, I almost forgot! There's supposed to be fair in the nearby town later, and I wanted to know if you would want to go with me."

He's asking me to go? That's ridiculous. We're spending the holidays together, so denying it would make me look like a kill joy and a prick. Besides, doing anything with Zen is always moments that I hold close.

"Of course I'll go with you! But, what'll we do for the next few hours?" I ask, thinking of everything we could do. "How about we play cards?" I suggest, only to be met with a scowl, "You know I suck at playing cards you jerk" he says turning away. I headbutt him and start whining slightly, "pleaseee? We can play with extreme rules if you want. You always like to play that way."

I saw his ears twitch and i knew that I've interested him. Extreme rules aren't really extreme, it's just that the loser has to tell an embarrassing secret that we've done before. I normally win, but when he wins, he loves knowing anything embarrassing that I've done, so he takes the chance, "...fine. I'll play. But this time, they have to be pretty embarrassing," He says before going to his room getting his deck of cards.

Zen POV

Damnit! I'm losing and that little shit knows it with that grin he keeps giving me. We're playing BS and it's really infuriating. "2 7's" he says placing down his last 2 cards, "BS!" I practically shout. He cringes as he takes the rest of the deck knowing that I called him on his latest lie. There's still a chance for me to win! I place down my last card, which is actually an 8, and say, "one 8." He calls 'BS' just as I thought, and is only disappointed as he takes the last card. I hop up and prance around him, chanting about how 'I won', 'Im the best' and other things, all the while the Leafeon is watching me with jealousy.

"You cheated!" he calls out in a irritated tone, "Did not! Don't be such a bad sport" I call back moving towards him. He backs away and hops on the couch, puffing out his cheeks like a child that didn't get what he wanted. I slightly shove him with my shoulder and nuzzle under his chin in an attempt to get him to stop being mad, "c'mon Ryan, it was just a game. It didn't mean anything. Please don't be mad at me" I say in my most innocent voice.

"fine...whatever. You won." He says finally with a sigh of defeat. I lick behind his ear and wait as he pulls something embarrassing from his mind. He blushes slightly before deciding to speak, "Okay, when you were out getting wood yesterday, I…..uh…..did things.." he says looking away. This would've made me curious if not for the fact that I already knew what that something was. Still, I had to act as if I didn't at all.

"What? What did you do?" He's trying to avoid eye contact with me and his face is basically on fire. "I...um….t-touched….myself…." He finally says, barely audible and his ears lowered. The silence that settled was almost suffocating and I couldn't stand it, "oh….well… that is pretty embarrassing huh? But we all do it once in awhile right?" I say with a smile while nudging him. He looks back at me, almost to tears and asks, " you're….not disgusted by me?"

"Why would I? I have no right to judge. Especially about jerking off. Hell, I do it almost everyday. Whatever you were thinking about is your business though." He seemed to be feeling better, but was blushing harder when I mentioned what he was thinking about, "yeah….about that….I don't think it's that important for you to know about…."

"Like I said, your business and yours alone unless you wanna tell someone."

Ryan POV

After the whole 'confessing' incident, we both took a walk outside up the mountain through the field of trees; the sun providing enough warmth for my paws to stay from freezing, but not enough to melt the layers of snow. We're trudging through the snow, when I step on another frozen branch that's hidden under the snow, "uugh, Zen? Can we take a break please?" I call to him up ahead. "C'mon! Just a little more. I promise that it's worth it," he calls back. I decide to tough it out and keep pressing forward with newfound determination.

After a few more steps, we broke through the line of trees and was met with an overview of the whole forest down below. I close my eyes and let the cold light land on my leaves, feeling the heat flow through me. Opening my eyes, I saw Zen looking over the edge watching the sea of trees with interest, "Ryan, look down there" he says, pointing his tail to the forest floor.

Walking over and sitting next to him, I look to see a clearing down, filled with small shopping stands and a few rides. Looking closer, I could already see it busy with Pokemon, all seeming to be having a great time. "Wow. Is that where we're going?"

"Yup. It's gonna be great!" He says bouncing around.

I really hope that it's as much fun as I think it is! Running around the place, riding rides, eating funnel cakes and cotton candy, spending time with Zen, it'll all go smoothly. We start the walk back to the cabin, when a smile creeps across my face as I get the best idea ever created. I use my tail to scoop a ball of snow and crouch my front half leaving lower back in the air, "Hey Zeeeeennn." The moment that eeveelution turned around, he was nailed in the face by my snowball. "RYAN! What the hell?" I couldn't even respond from the fact that I'm rolling around in the snow, holding my sides dying of laughter.

After regaining my breath, I was finally able to answer him, "T-that was great!" I bust out in another fit of laughter and watch as the Glaceon starts running at me. Seeing as I had no other option, I turned tail and ran for my life. As I was running, I saw shards of ice fly past my head and hit the trees nearby. He was really trying to freeze me! I ran behind a tree and tried to keep my breath at a low volume in the hope of not being caught, "Ryaan. I know you're around here, there's no use in hiding." I can hear him padding through the snow close by. I'm gonna get caught if I don't do anything! Maybe if I keep moving, he wouldn-

"GOTCHA!" He jumps from behind the tree and tackles me to the ground. We wrestle around for a few minutes until he has me pinned down, us both panting for breath, "finally caught you!"

"heheh, yeah. But it was pretty funny right?" I ask. He smiles down at me and I feel like I'm melting, even while I'm laying in snow, "yeah. It was pretty fun. But I have to get payback now." It may have been my imagination, but that smile looked like it turned mischievous. He leans down, so far that our lips are nearly touching, "uuh, Zen? What are you doing?..." He leans in closer so our noses are touching and I can see what looks like lust in his eyes. Right when I was convinced that I was gonna be kissed by my best friend and only person I wanted, he moved his head and I could see his tail there; loaded with a snowball seconds before I was hit in the face. I let out an 'eep' of surprise. Shaking my head to get rid of the snow, I try to sit up only to find that he's still on top of me. And he hasn't backed up at all either. So just imagine both of our surprise when our lips locked.


	5. Chapter 5

~Zen~

 _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit! This isn't how I wanted this to happen! Not now! Not like this!_ Our lips are locked together, and I have no idea what to do from here. I can't move as if I'm frozen myself. But what if it's not that I can't move, but I don't want to? We're just laying there, neither of us moving. That is, until I feel his arms moving. I was expecting to be pushed away in surprise, only to be met with his arms being placed on my shoulders, pulling me closer. All of a sudden, I can move again. I pull back and slowly walk away, not being able to think straight anymore. Do I really want that again? _Of course I do!_ Then why did you pull away? _….._

"Zen? Zeeen? Are you okay?" Focussing back on him, I see that he was now standing up with snow still clinging to his fur. I nod slowly, over thinking the situation more than it needs to be, "yeah…. I'm fine… I'm really sorry! It was a complete accident, I swear!"

"hey hey hey, it's okay. I don't mind it at all! Yes it did surprise me, but it felt pretty nice in my opinion!" Wait, nice? That can't be true. "C'mon, I think the cold is starting to get to your head," I say trying to brighten the awkward mood.

"No really! It's even better than I thought it would be!" He's blushing pretty hard now and it's starting to dawn on me that he's been thinking about this for awhile, making me blush till my face is a light purple. We both start laughing from awkwardness and start walking back home. I really did like it…. but why do I feel this way and more importantly, why does Ryan look so sad?

~Ryan~

I should have told him at that moment! It was great! And I don't even think he liked it… does he not feel the same way? Probably not… but there's still somewhat of a chance... I hope.

We're just sitting here together watching tv. Zen is cleaning my fur from the remaining snow, and it's really relaxing. I would be lying if I said that I had stopped thinking about the events from earlier… The thoughts keep playing in my mind over and over, and it's even more frustrating that he feels so indifferent about it. I just really want to spill out everything to him, just to let him know. Being so lost in thought, I didn't notice when he stopped his cleaning and was walking toward the bathroom, "hey, where are you off to?" I ask sitting up.

"I'm just gonna go take a bath. Why? You wanna join me?" He has that smug grin as if he knows my response already. Although I knew that he was joking, I decided to mess with him, and agree, "actually, yes. I need a bath to warm up." I trot past his gaping mouth and wait for him in the bathroom.

"uum, hey buddy ol' friend. You know I was joking, right? Wouldn't it be weird for you to take a bath with me?" He's looking pretty nervous and it's really satisfying for me, "Of course I'm serious. We're best friends, so it's no big deal!" I hop into the warm water and start adding the bubbles when I hear a sigh of defeat. I laugh and am suddenly drenched in a wave of water.

~Zen~

So now, I'm taking a bath with the guy. It's really awkward in my opinion, but I can tell from Ryan's face that he's enjoying it alot. He's smiling terribly hard and it gives me this weird feeling seeing him like that. " Hey Zen? Can I ask something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

He looks away and starts fidgeting around. Is it really that important?

"Can I um… wash your back?" He refuses to look me, seemingly more interested in the water. "Sure. I don't see why not." I move over to his side of the tub and place myself right in between his legs, my back against his chest. He scoops up a pawful of bubbles and starts massaging it into my fur, slow and gently but still firm. It feels amazing and I can feel myself sinking back, growling in pleasure. Being in such a state, I didn't notice a rising problem until it was all too late. But what made it worse, or better depending on how you look at it, his paws were progressively moving lower without any sign of stopping.

~Ryan~

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. My body seems to be acting on impulse, and I'd be lying if I said I wanted to stop. The combination of having him pressed so close against me, his adorable growling and ecstasy filled face, and his cock poking out above his water was all I could take. Up and down, I'm starting to stroke it; getting a feel for it and the way it's shaped. His little grunts and moans are more than enough encouragement to keep going. I double my efforts, moving them faster and with longer strokes. He's starting to thrust against my touch now, almost pushed passed his limits, but needing one last push.

I smile to myself as I get an idea. I move my head so that it's on top of his, and lightly bite his sensitive ears. The loud gasp and louder moan was music to my ears. I bite harder and stroke faster until he finally breaks.

With one last powerful thrust and a moan that could easily be compared to screaming, he came. I could feel his body tighten and relax in spasms of pleasure that seemed to tear through him. The water we we're bathing in turning from clear to a cloudy white.

After a few minutes and a couple more aftershocks, everything was silent. The only thing that could be heard was both of us as we try to regain our breath. What just happened finally started settling in on my mind, and I felt panicked not knowing what the Glaceon would do in response to the events.

…..But he said nothing…..

The awkward silence was nearly suffocating for me. _Why won't he say anything? IS he upset? I shouldn't have done that…. So stupid…._

Finally, he turned around to face me, staring straight into my eyes. The warm icy blue is now hard and serious. I felt as if he would kill me. He probably is. He lifts his foreleg and I immediately squeeze my eyes shut and cringe; all for nothing as I feel it rest on my shoulder.

Looking back at his face, he's smiling that smile again. The one that always made it better. "Here, now it's my turn. Turn around and let's get you clean now." Surprised more than terrified, I do as he says and let him do what he wants. He washes my fur just like I did for him, and that's it. No, 'twists' or anything, just another bath.

~Zen~

It's been a few hours since "that" happened. I'm honestly speechless about it all, and just won't bring it up. Of course, it will forever be in my mind, but for now to avoid anymore awkwardness between us, I'll just keep silent. Maybe I'll tell him about all my thoughts another time. The fair is going to be starting terribly soon, so right now, we'll just keep doing nothing.

"Hey Ryan. Wanna play something horribly fun?" I ask the eeveelution who look bored out of his mind. "What did you have in mind? And I refuse to play BS with you anymore…." I laugh at his childish pouting about getting beat before, "Wanna play strip poker?" It's a completely stupid question considering neither of us wear clothes, but his blush it terribly adorable whenever I mention it.

"Stop being a Slowpoke. I'm really bored and have nothing better to do. So please, entertain me!" He's acting all 'high and mighty' now, but maybe I should mess with him a tiny bit. Walking over to him, I get uncomfortably close and whisper directly into his ear "and how exactly do you want me to do that?"

That shiver that traveled through his body was enough to make me break out into a fit of laughter. "D-dont laugh you jerk! You know I didn't mean it like that!" His voice is shaking and it's great! "heheh, alright alright. You wanna start walking down to the town? It'll take us awhile to get there and the snow stopped for now." Getting up, he stretched his forelegs straight out and arches his back. I would be lying if I said I wasn't drooling a bit…

"Suure. You ready to go now?" he says trotting to the door.

"Yep. Let's get a move on" I say following.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this is so late, and that I missed a crap ton of holidays... but, happy late Easter/ any other holiday I missed anyway! ^_^**_

* * *

-Zen-

"Uuughh. Zeeeeennn. My paws are killing meee"

"Heheh, don't get your tail in a bunch. It's only a few more minutes from here, so just hang in there"

We've been walking down the mountain and threw the forest for a while now, so hearing the Leafeon whine about being tired isn't very surprising. I definitely would suggest taking a break, but I personally would like to get there before the swarm of Pokemon get there.

He suddenly stops with his ears perked up straight, "Ryan? You alright?"

"Shhhhh, don't you hear that? It sounds like a ton of Pokemon shouting… We must be close!" He suddenly takes off into a sprint, disregarding all feelings of being tired. "W-wait for me!" I run after him, hoping to catch up before he gets lost in all his excitement.

Reaching the arch marks the entrance to the town, I look around for the excited bundle of tan and green. Scanning quickly, I find him waiting in line impatiently to ride the spinning tea cups. Shuffling through the line, I take my place next to him, trying desperately to not to make myself noticeable. "THANKS for waiting on me buddy" I shout. A loud 'yelp' was all he said, and turned to me looking terribly flustered, "ZEN! Arceus man, you scared the crap out of me! And I'm sorry for running off on you like that. I wanted to get a good spot in line and start this time together with a classic ride" He says, eyes with child-like innocence.

"That's makes sense I guess. We do get to go next which is great." The octillery running the machine opened the gates to let us in, where each pair of pokemon climb into a tea cup.

"Oh jeez, this is gonna be fun!" He says, barely able to keep still. I nod in agreement when I feel a sudden jerk of the machine. We slowly start spinning, around and around like a stereo record. Then, we go faster, and faster, and faster until I can't even keep my mouth closed and decide to let my tongue loll out instead.

"WOOO!" I can hear him screaming. I struggle to turn my head and see him with his front paws raised in the air and a huge smile spread across his face. I dunno how long I'll be able to stay seated before I fly out of the teacup, that or I blow chunks all over this machine.

Right as I feel like my stomach can't take anymore, the ride slows down more and more until it comes to a complete stop. The gates open and the octillery starts speaking,"Thanks for riding everyone! Hope you all had as much fun as I did with watching your faces!" I grunt as I hop out of our car, trying to regain my balance and stop making the world spin. Meanwhile, Ryan is giggling uncontrollably as he stumbles left and right.

"Heheh, that was soooo much fun! We gotta do it again before we leave" he says shaking his head clear of the dizziness. "Ugh. Maybe, but right now I don't think I'll be able to ride anything that intense anytime soon."

He laughs and then bounces off, still a bit shaky, to the next attraction: a dunk tank. Arriving to the booth, there's a Machoke sitting on a plank of wood above a swim tank with a target next to it, "C'mon ya big chickens! Can't knock me down? Of course ya can't! You're all weak! Hahaha!" He's yelling at the pokemon around him while flapping his arms like a chicken. I always thought taunts like those were stupid, but hearing him made me really want to hit that target. "Hey, Zen?"

I look over to the Leafeon trying to get my attention, "what?"

"I know you can hit that target. Your accuracy is amazing!" His eyes are sparkling in the high hopes of me agreeing. "Heh, fine. Just to see him fall, I'll do it." He gives a little bounce in happiness as I walk up to the stand. Me and the Machoke immediately make eye contact, "Hahahah, look who we got here! Foxy boy thinks he's gonna be the one to knock me down! Fat chance! Hahahah!" Jeez this guy is really annoying…. I take one of the three baseballs and load it onto my tail like a catapult. I lower my front half, and launch it at the target, hitting it dead on. But the Machoke doesn't fall….

"Ha! What was that? My daughter can do better than that! And she's only a Machop!" He starts laughing that deep, burly laugh again. I take the second ball and get into position again. I zero in onto the target and get ready to launch before I hear, "C'MON ZEN! YOU GOT THIS!" Startled, I throw the ball hitting the Machoke in the chest. "Gaah! Trying to hit me now just because you can't make me fall! Pathetic!" I snap my head around and look straight at Ryan giving him the glare that could kill. His ears droop and gives me apologetic face, mouthing a silent 'sorry'.

Turning back around, I load another and my last ball and take up my position. "Last ball Foxy Boy! Don't screw up again!" Ugh. This guy is VERY annoying and I'm gonna make sure he gets dunked by me. I fling the baseball straight at the target with much more power than last time, and sure enough, he falls into the tank. "Graarghh!" He's flailing his arms in the water, trying to claw his way to the surface. "Heh, serves you right." I turn back around and walk to a very excited Ryan.

"Zen! You did it! Arceus man, you got him!" He has way too much energy in my opinion. But hey, he's drop dead adorable regardless. We continue walking through fair, dodging pokemon, looking at the stands and the things they're selling, and just having a good time. Maybe I could get something special…

-Ryan-

We're having a great time here. We've been riding rides, playing games at the booth, and enjoying everything this place had to offer. Zen even bought a Never Melt Ice. Why? I dunno. Probably for himself, but I'm sure he has his reasons. Also, I've heard that there's going to be a fireworks show later! It's gonna be sooo cool! But before then, we'll just keep doing whatever. "Hey, Ryan?" I turn my head towards Zen, "What's up?"

"I, uhhhm, gotta go to the bathroom… Do you mind waiting for me? This is an emergency." He has his back legs crossed and is moving from side to side. This must be serious… "Sure. I'll go wait in front of the merry-go-round. Is that okay?"

"Yes! It's great! I'll be back soon!" He says running off, leaving me to go back to the busy merry-go-round. Finding it, I walked over and sat my butt down, taking the opportunity to rest my legs.

Sitting there for about five minutes, I see Zen walking back towards me, looking alot better. I stand up and meet up with him, "Feel better" I ask nudging him.

"Yeah, tons. Hey, on my way to the bathroom, I saw this really cool looking ride. Wanna go?" He asks, sounding pretty excited about it. I nod and let him lead the way while I follow close behind. I don't know why, but I find myself staring at his hips, which seem to be moving very seductively. Is he doing it on purpose? No, of course not. I'm imagining it obviously. But why does he keep giving me that look? Is it lust, or is he just making sure I'm not lost in the crowd?

Being so lost in thought, I didn't notice how far we've walked. "Hey, Zen? How far away was this ride you saw?" He says nothing, but stops and turns around, his eyes full of desire. He slowly walks toward me, something is really wrong… "Uhh...Z-zen? What are yo-" I couldn't finish my sentence before my back was forced against a tree; him really close against me. "I've been watching you… and I like what I see…" His voice is DRIPPING with lust and deeper meaning. I can do nothing but blush and look away, only to have my head turned back by his paws, "don't look away. I wanna see your pretty eyes. "

His paws are slowly feeling my sides, moving lower and lower until they're groping my ass. I close my eyes and resist the urge to moan. It feels so good, but there is something that feels weird about this all…. But who would I be if I stopped him? Opening my eyes again, I gasped and prepared to scream, only to be met with a growl and a paw covering my mouth.

"Like I said, I REALLY like what I see…."

-Zen-

" _Arceus! That took way longer than I thought it would. I hope Ryan will be okay with it."_ I continue walking, weaving through pokemon in a rush to not keep Ryan waiting any longer. Reaching the merry-go-round, I suddenly realize a certain grass type is missing.

" _Where is Ryan?..."_


	7. Chapter 7

~Zen~

 _Where's Ryan? Him being him, he could be anywhere by now…_ Looking around at the groups of pokemon, I see head nor tail of him. _Ugh, i hate to do this, but I gotta ask others if they've seen him anywhere._ Holding in my panic and trying not to think of the worst that could happen, I walk through the hundreds of Pokemon, asking around if they've seen my friend. I've asked about 3 only to hear no useful information on his whereabouts. Running out of time and panic starting to rise in my throat, I spot the Machoke from the dunk tank, walking around with a Machop on his shoulders. Most likely his daughter.

"Hey! !" I run up to him while trying to collect my sense of not panicking. "Huh? Oh, it's Foxy Boy! Here to make fun of me are ya? Well, I knew this was comin'. Hey, where's your friend? I wanna get this over with quickly."

"That's just it! I have no idea where he is! He was supposed to be waiting for me at the merry-go-round, but he wasn't there! I was wondering if you saw him and can tell me where he went. ," I'm in full blown panic mode now, not caring about keeping my composure. Machoke looked up in thought for awhile before pointing to the edge of the forest, "I think I saw him go over there, but he was with another Glaceon. I thought he was you, so I didn't think much of it." Great! I have something to help me now! "Thank you! I'll go see if I can find him!"

I take off in the direction Machoke pointed to, my lungs aching as my breath comes out in short breaths. As I run, I start to hear what sounds like stifled shouts. Slowing down, I follow the noise and instinctively hide behind a tree, keeping out of sight. I look around the trunk and see what looks like a Zoarark, holding a Leafeon pinned against a tree. MY Leafeon. I can feel my blood start to fizz in anger as I watch the Zoarark grope and squeeze Ryan, while Ryan himself is thrashing around trying to escape but to no avail.

This has to stop. And I'm gonna be the one to stop it. If anyone were to get hurt, it better not be Ryan.

~Ryan~

He's not letting me go, no matter how much I plead or beg, he just seems to love it. His hands are squeezing harder, and my unwanted moans were getting harder and harder to keep down. _I don't want this. I want Zen back. Why did this have to happen to me?_ Being so lost in thought, I yelped when I felt one of the claws spread my cheeks and prod my hole, "Mmmm. Wouldn't want to hurt you, so it's better if I get you nice and ready." He pushes one of his red claws into my tailhole and it becomes way too much. I open my mouth and a loud moan escapes my throat. Zoarark just smiles and pushes deeper, "looks like I hit a sweet spot huh?" He starts thrusting in and out, making me moan every time. I feel myself slipping as I feel my cock slipping out of its sheath and my moans become way more erotic. His eyes seems to become clouded with lust as he removes his claw, nearly making me whine at the empty feeling, and replaces it with something warm and thick.

 _No. He's gonna mate with me… Zen would never forgive me if this happens. I have to try and stop this again._ "Please! Don't put it in! I'm begging you!" I say thrashing around more frantically. He smiles a look that could rival the face of death as he leans in close enough for me to smell him and says, " I know…. And it's making this all the more pleasurable…" He slowly pushes into me, growling all the way. I squint my eyes closed.. _Please… someone…_

Zoarark and I freeze as we feel the air around us drop drastically in temperature. The unexpected feeling sends chills down my spine as I think this is another trick, but even Zoarark looks baffled. I can see the steam rise from our mouths as the air continues to drop, eventually feeling like the mountain tops I've been on. Snow starts heavily falling around us, making it hard to see but I can just see the sheer panic in the black fox's eyes.

"I'm sorry… but I'm gonna have to ask you to release my mate. IF, you don't want to see Giratina in the Distortion world that is." Relief flows through me as I recognize the voice of Zen. Through the heavily falling snow, I see his dark silhouette walk toward us. "Zen! You came to save me!" Tears start to fill my eyes as I watch as my savior comes closer. The Zoarark backs away, dropping me to the ground as he takes a defensive stance, "He's your mate? Well he's mine now. And I'll make you pay for interrupting such a sweet moment between us."

~Zen~

I feel strangely calm. Zoarark stopped his violation of Ryan, but now he's coming towards me, blood lust in his eyes. Even then, I'm calm. With a wave of my tail, a blizzard appears out of nowhere and swarms around the opposing fox. When it clears, only an ice block remains with a Zoarark inside. Feeling satisfied, I walk towards Ryan who was on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes. "It was s-so scary…. I was almost raped… I felt so dirty…"

I feel as if my heart is breaking from just watching him, imagining it only made it worse. Not knowing what to do, I walked towards him and gave him a lick on his cheek. "I'm sorry for not getting here sooner… C'mon... We should get back and out of these woods… it's getting pretty dark out here. He nods and I start to lead the way back. We both said nothing, just letting the silence surround us.

Making it back, we see all the pokemon in the middle of the carnival. The fireworks must be starting soon… looking towards Ryan, it looks like his childish personality is back. Just the way I like it. I nuzzle up against him, showing my affection for having him back safe and sound. He moves in closer so we're cheek to cheek, both of us blushing pretty deep. I can't handle it anymore. I think now is the best time to finally tell him my feelings. I don't think he'd reject us being together. Right?

Taking a deep breath, I start speaking, "Ryan, I really need to tell you this now, before I wuss out." He looks toward me, face full of content. "I have to tell you something too… but you can't get mad at me, okay?" I nod and start speaking, trying not to make a fool of myself. "Ryan…. I love y-" Before I could finish my sentence, a firework shoots up with a loud POP. I turn my attention to the sky and watch as It's soon followed by a barrage of other ones, all looking like a movie. I look towards Ryan and see he's still looking at me, eyes sparkling. We make eye contact and lean in, our mouths colliding softly. The kiss is full of passion and pent up emotions that were finally released. The fireworks continued on as we continued on with our moment, blocking out the world around us and sinking into each other. The need for air became too much and we had to break away with our lungs crying out for air, but never looking away from each other.

He smiles his toothy grin and chuckles a bit, "I love you too Zen." I lean forward this time, catching his lips once again. By the time we stopped our lip lock, the fireworks were over and Pokemon we're cheering around us by the amazing performance. But even the loud cheers could bring me out of his eyes. They just pull me in deeper and deeper until it's to the point where I just want to cuddle and kiss him all day. But luckily, maybe that could happen another time…

~Ryan~

I'm really happy! Zen and I are together, tomorrow's Christmas, and things are just going great! After the firework show, we started the long trek back to Zen's house. But with all the extreme flirting Zen has been doing, and our tails being wrap around each other, it went by relatively quickly. Walking through the door, I want nothing more than a bath, especially from what happened earlier.

"Hey Zen, I'm gonna take a bath. Care to join me?" I ask him with obvious want. Getting a quick nod, we both headed to the bathroom and hopped into the tub, giggling like kids all the way. "You know I can't stay in here for very long… for reasons that I'm sure you know of…" He's blushing pretty hard as I remember that he nearly gave me a handjob. "Oh hush. We both know that we've done worse. Remember when I washed your back and it turned into 'washing' something else." That seemed to get him even more flustered. "screw you Ryan" he says trying to avoid making eye contact. I take the opportunity and move closer, licking his cheek and nuzzling him, "tell me when you want to do it. I'll be happy to satisfy you AGAIN" I say smugly. He's completely given up on trying to get me to be quiet and is blushing so hard that I thought he would faint from all the blood moving to his face. Laughing at his embarrassment, I stand up, ready to finally get to sleep. I hear the splash of water and instantly know that Zen has the same idea.

We move back to the bedroom and shake our fur dry. We climb into bed and move closely together, us facing each other. With a yawn, I kiss him on his muzzle and whisper a quick "goodnight and an "i love you" before I drift off to sleep; him following my lead and drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
